wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword's Birthday/Transcript
Murray: Hi. We're the Wiggles. Hang on. Where is everyone? Guys! (Jeff, Anthony & Greg arrives) It's time to wiggle! (with Anthony) Yeah! (As they were going to Network Wiggles then shot transition to the Song:Dressing Up a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as a doctor, cowboys, opera singers and a firefighter) Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy and friends at a party store) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it fades to Anthony & Alfonso talking about pizza) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Anthony: Hello, everybody, welcome to Anthony's Workshop. It's a very special workshop. Today we're making pizza! And to help with our pizza, from Italy, we have our wonderful friend, Alfonso, the pizzaioli cuoco. Alfonso: Pizzaioli, scusa. Anthony: Very good. Now what do we do first? Alfonso: Okay, you leave it to me? Anthony: Okay. Alfonso: Andiamo. Andiamo qua. Bravissima, bravissima. Anthony: Everyone's working hard right now. Alfonso: La forma.... Anthony: What are they doing, Alfonso? Alfonso: They're making the shape of the pizza they want. Anthony: Making the shape? Alfonso: Whatever they want. Whatever they want. Anthony: Okay, little pizzas, everybody. Alfonso: Okay, and now what we're going to do, we're going to take this tray and we're going to put the pizza on it. Can you put the pizza on there? Bravo! Bravissima! Molto bello! All different shapes, you see? Long, square, round. Anthony: And it doesn't matter, Alfonso? You can make a different shape? Alfonso: No, no. They're small pizzas the kids like to do. And then after that, we're going to put some tomato on. Pomodoro. Anthony: Pomodoro! Alfonso: E molto importante, il pomodoro. You want to put in on for me Annalise? Annalise: Okay. Anthony: Annalise is putting it on. Alfonso: Okay, Jes, wow, you are very good! They're all very good! Get along very quickly! Un po' di formaggio. Can you put some cheese on for me on that one? Bravissimo, bravo. Now we're going to put the basil on. Look.... (sniffs) smells good. Smell it. Yeah. Anthony: Everybody's working hard, making their own pizzas. Alfonso's helping out, suggesting the ingredients: Basil, tomato. Little mini pizzas. Alfonso: Oh, what a smell! Anthony: Annalise and Jesse are starting on a new one. Alfonso: You can start, do another one for me. Anthony: Over here, everybody, we have Trista and Trista is working hard! Alfonso: Okay, Trista, can you put the pizza in the tray for me? Anthony: Here we go. Alfonso: There. Brava! Anthony: I'll get the tomato for you, Alfonso. Alfonso: Oh, Anthony, you're very good! Anthony: Here we go. Alfonso: Oh, follow us around like this. And that one there.... brava! Okay, now you want to put a tomato on for me? Anthony: Tasha is putting tomato on. Alfonso: Tasha, brava. Brava, Tasha! Molto professionista! Professionista! Brava! Anthony: Very professional. And, of course, Trista, would you like to put some tomato on? Alfonso: You're very busy there making that pizza! Not it's tomato time! Anthony: Want to bake it on that one as well? Alfonso: Put it on everywhere, that doesn't matter. Anthony: We can make pizzas anywhere. Alfonso: We can move them around. Anthony: She's moving that one onto there. Alfonso: You want to put that one in there, too? There, put it there. That is the best pizza! Anthony: Everybody, lots of pizza being made! Alfonso will continue. Tasha, Trista, Jesse, Annalise and everybody's making pizza. It's lots of fun! Until we see you again in Anthony's Workshop. Bye-bye! Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Testing, One, Two, Three) Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Sing, sing, sing a song To the rock 'n' roll microphone Oh yeah Stamp, stamp, stamp your feet To the swinging saxophone Sing, sing, sing along To your favorite opera tune Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Captain Feathersword: Woo hoo hoo (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Sing, sing, sing along To the rock 'n' roll microphone Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah yeah (with The Other Wiggles singing) Stamp, stamp, stamp your feet To the swinging saxophone Sing, sing, sing along To your favorite opera tune (The Wiggles are dressed up as opera singers since they sing an opera voice) Greg: (singing) Testing, one, two, three Testing, one, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, one, two, three Testing, one, two, three Greg: (speaking through microphone but very hard) Testing, one, two, three, test, one, one, two, who, who, huh, huh, yeah, yeah, hey, hey, huh-huh! Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three (Captain Feathersword is trying to talking through the microphone but it doesn't work) Anthony: Captain, your microphone doesn't seem to be working. Captain Feathersword: Oh no, Anthony, I don't know what's wrong. Anthony: Well Captain, you have to turn your microphonic equipment on. Turn the switch on. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Woo hoo hoo, it's working! (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Wiggles: (singing) One, two, three One, two, three One, two, three One, two, three Captain Feathersword: (speaking through the microphone) Whoa-ho-ho! This is the best microphonic device I've ever used. (Shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Captain and Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Oh, captain, why are you so sad? Captain: Oh, Dorothy, I've had so much fun here today at Network Wiggles, I've nearly wanted to an end, but it's time to say goodbye, now. See you later, me hearties, 'Bye bye! Dorothy: 'Bye, everyone! 'Bye! (giggles) 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002